


秋收冬藏（五）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	秋收冬藏（五）

5.

四方桌上，四个人各坐一边，脸上表情各异，气氛十分尴尬。

须须咳了声，转头看向穿着僧袍却丝毫不像和尚的男人:“你怎么来了？”

“我找你啊。”男人把搭在膝盖上的腿放下来，摸了摸鼻子，也知道自己刚刚搞错对象了，和别人莫名其妙打了一架，“我还俗了，师父说我自作孽，把我赶出来找你。”

男人是须须从小一起玩到大的玩伴，是西域圣僧的关门弟子，却不算出家人。几年前和须须吵了一架，须须负气出走，他也一怒之下皈依佛门，没几年就受不住佛祖的苛刻要求，被师父一脚踢出庙外让他自己去找媳妇。

须须抓了抓他刚长出来的头发，有些后悔自己没见到男人光头时的样子，又拎着他耳朵给苞苞介绍:“这是一目，我家那口子。”

苞苞对他点了点头，不知道该怎么称呼。男人很懂看脸色，看着苞苞鼓起的肚子和一边二皇子的脸色就知道这两人一定有事要说。他朝着弟弟打了个招呼，带着还想说些什么的须须回房。

于是只剩下二皇子和苞苞两个人，二皇子忐忑不安，搓着手偷偷用眼角瞥苞苞的表情。苞苞盯着烛台不说话，过了很久才叹气:“怎么找到我的？”

“一路从京城打听过来的。”二皇子有些得意，蹭着坐过去抓住苞苞的手，被甩开，重复四五次后终于放弃。

他脸上笑容有些僵硬，默默把手收了回来，握住腰间的玉佩，原本眉飞色舞的表情收敛成木讷寡言的雕像。

“我原本只想趁你睡着时偷偷看看你，没想着打扰你。”他艰难开口，“我……之前做了不少混蛋事，不敢就这么腆着脸求你原谅。”

苞苞还是黑着脸，二皇子看了眼外面的夜色，慌忙站起来，几乎是恳求式的想把妻子扶回屋里:“你快回去睡觉吧，夜里冷，别在外面待着。”

苞苞终于抬头看他，视线接触时二皇子几乎无法呼吸。他快记不清有多久没和妻子好好说话，以前就在枕边，睁开眼就能看见的脸，如今才发现原来这样宝贵。

苞苞胖了，脸颊明显嘟起来，让他精致立体的五官变得多了些可爱，美中不足是此刻表情不太好，眼圈也红着，像只受了欺负的兔子，恶狠狠瞪着他，却没有什么威慑力。

再没气势对付二皇子也足够了，他立刻像个被呵斥了的老太监，站在原地毕恭毕敬地看着老佛爷一步步走回房里，连伸手扶一把的勇气都没有。

他就这样看着苞苞关上门，熄了灯，小小的屋子里顿时变得寂静，从远处传来的打更声是夜里唯一的声响。他叹了口气，摸着玉佩离开这间小屋。

苞苞第二日是被窗外孩子们的笑声吵醒的，起来后看着日头心里很惊讶，他自从怀孕以来就再没睡到过这么晚。月份越来越大之后，每个夜晚几乎成了他的噩梦，圆球一样的肚子让他喘不过气，躺在床上连翻身都很困难，好不容易睡着又会心慌烦闷，睡得十分不安稳。

尽管须须开了药也点了香，他还是只能得到片刻的安稳。昨天半夜被二皇子吵醒，竟然能一觉睡到现在，对他来说实在不很容易。

他走到门外，发现二皇子正带着一群孩子在闹，有个孩子甚至爬到二皇子肩膀上，揪着他头发，把苞苞吓了一跳，下意识就要过去把孩子们赶走。这可是刚封了二品亲王的二殿下，亲侄子都不太敢趴着的肩膀，怎么能让一个乡下孩子爬到头上。

他刚迈出去，昨晚跟着哥哥回房的僧人突然出现在面前，似乎受了命令等了他很久，把他推回屋里后端上一堆早餐午餐，还有准备好的药和补品，要他吃完。

苞苞无奈，只能坐着乖乖吃东西，好在房里也能听到外面的声音。

二皇子正给孩子们讲战场上的事，讲我军如何排兵布阵智取北蛮人，讲十几万大军纵横沙场杀得北蛮人抱头鼠窜，讲北边风沙烈烈但是民风淳朴，大姑娘小姑娘都长得好看……说得一群小屁孩抱着他大腿直鼓掌。

苞苞在屋里听得边笑边摇头，心里暗骂这人不正经给孩子说这些，正想着要不要去制止，就听有个男孩问他:“叔叔你也是从北边来的，那你和先生是什么关系？”

苞苞收敛了笑，听二皇子郑重道:“我是他的乾元。”

他听着孩子们七嘴八舌地说二皇子骗人，说他们知道先生的乾元在战场上牺牲了，先生才会跟着哥哥到南边来。二皇子在听完他们指责后咧嘴一笑，从腰间解下两枚玉佩，拼在一起给他们看:“这是我嫂嫂给的信物，本是一对，我们夫妻一人一个，当时我受伤卧病在床，你们先生的就留在我这了。”

苞苞吓了一跳，他出走时带着太子妃给的玉佩，醒来后发现不见还以为路上丢了，没想到竟然是被二皇子捡去，更没想到竟然是一对。他连忙走到院子里，从二皇子手里抢过玉佩。

二皇子连同一群孩子都被他惊着。二皇子看着他，想说什么又不敢说，只是呆呆看着，许久憋出一句:“外面凉，你快回屋。”

苞苞攥着玉佩瞪他，眼圈又红了，似乎也知道自己这样太软弱，又愤愤往回走。二皇子亦步亦趋跟在他身后，小心翼翼把他护送回屋里。

苞苞在床上坐着，二皇子端了他没喝完的汤到面前，舀了勺想喂他，又被他死死盯着，只能放下勺子。

他真诚道歉:“我之前脑子不清醒做错了很多事，现在看清了，一直想跟你说对不起，昨天太晚，今天郑重地说一声，对不起。”

他朝苞苞鞠了一躬，举着勺再次递到苞苞嘴边，又说:“我和你表哥商量了下，会在这边陪着你到把孩子生下来——别想着赶我走，”他打断苞苞未出口的话，“乾元在身边起码能让你睡得好些，不用像现在这样憔悴。”

苞苞想说有哥哥的药我睡得很好，刚张开嘴就被二皇子塞了口汤，温热的鸡汤从口腔滑到胃里，堵上了所有想说的话。他就这么沉默着让二皇子喂了半碗的汤，觉得自己怀孕后性格实在是变了很多，竟然能心平气和没有把二皇子扔出去，尽管他不得不承认，这屋子里的陈酒香让他十分舒服。

“等我把他生下来后，你就带着孩子走吧。”苞苞终于开口。既然二皇子已经找到了他，肚子里的就不可能再给药王谷，皇室不可能让子孙流落在外，只能让二皇子带回去。只是这孩子回去后没有母亲在身边，日后有了新王妃生了新嫡子，他该怎么办？长大后是个乾元还好，要是分化成了坤泽，不就是另一个自己吗？

他想得悲哀，为自己未出世的孩子揪心，因此没注意到二皇子的脸色。二皇子脸上的笑在听到他的话后变得僵硬，像迎面被人打了一拳，把所有伪装的表情都打碎在地，露出丑陋又颓废的内里。

“我这次来是想把你们都带回去的。”二皇子伸出手，想去摸一摸苞苞圆滚滚的肚皮，又不敢真的贴上去，只能隔空抓了一把，“我想要个闺女，乖巧懂事的那种。绒绒我从小看着长大，实在太皮了，我不想再养个猴子，女孩要贴心些。”

他抬起头，苞苞这才发现男人的不对，他从未见过这样脆弱的二皇子，让他下意识往后退了退。

二皇子见他的动作心里更是发寒，勉强勾起嘴角笑了笑，换了个话题:“那个庶子不是我的，歌女也是别人买通了塞进府里来的。我当时太激动，一时没反应过来，对你造成了伤害，我道歉。”

他盯着地板，吐出口气:“查清楚后我让人把她活活打死，就在你院子门口，杖毙。流的血都渗到你种的花里了，不过我猜你会喜欢。”

他偷偷瞥苞苞脸色，见对方露出了半丝若有似无的笑意，表情也没有那么难看了，这才放下心来，转身去收拾碗筷。

 

二皇子就在这小医馆住了下来，不知他用了什么方法，须须和一目都对他的存在表示了认同。苞苞虽然不想见他，却不得不承认乾元在身边的确减少他许多痛苦。

孕期到了八个月，胎儿基本成形，也活跃多了，他给孩子们讲课的时候不得不因为肚子里的动静停下，不知道是男是女的小东西在他肚子里拳打脚踢，耀武扬威得很。

这种时候二皇子就派上了用场，带着厚茧的大掌在他肚皮上摸了摸，闹腾的小崽子就会停下，似乎也知道这个父亲不好惹。

也只有在这个时候苞苞才意识到他们是一家人，他怀的是这个男人的血脉，他们甚至还没有解除婚姻关系。

他曾经试着和二皇子聊过，希望在孩子出生后能放他自由。并不是他狠心，只是这场婚姻从一开始就是个悲剧，既然已经做错过了，也造成了无法挽回的后果，就不该再继续下去。

只是二皇子一直逃避讨论这个问题，被逼急了就黑着脸逃开，被他堵在墙边逃无可逃的时候，憋红了脸低声朝他吼：“不可能！”

他看着苞苞不理解的表情终于爆发：“我当初来的时候就说了，你和孩子我都要带回去。你是我下定决心要过一辈子的妻，不可能放你在外面游荡。”他顿了顿，又说，“之前没跟你讲怕你生气，你的情况父皇母后都知道了，镇北侯那边我也知会了声，等你坐完月子我皇嫂会亲自来接你回去。”

“你！”苞苞指着他，气得说不出话来。他本以为生下孩子这一切就结束了，却没想到只是个开始，眼前的男人还不肯放过他，甚至要累他一生一世。

他气得两眼发黑，肚子里的似乎也感受到他的愤怒，开始折腾，熟悉的胸闷感让他喘不过气，和男人血脉相连的小东西也跟着折磨他。心理生理两个方面打击，他扶着墙，捂着胸口挣扎起来，把二皇子吓了一跳。

好在须须在外头听见动静冲了进来，一阵慌乱后总算是稳定了情况，举着一目的禅杖把二皇子打了一顿。

当晚二皇子在苞苞床尾的地上铺了层垫子坐着睡了。这是他刚来时候的睡法，苞苞不想见他，有他在又睡得要安稳些，须须也不给他安排床，就让他在床尾坐着，好在他军旅出身，不在意这点睡觉的地方。

只是他好不容易挣到上床睡觉的机会，一番话的功夫又回到原点，自己都在心里骂自己嘴欠。

苞苞今夜睡得早，他被爷俩联手气得难受了一天，又在娃他爹的安抚下安稳进入梦乡。他虽然恨男人恨得牙痒痒，却不得不承认有男人在身边他过得很好。

半夜他被疼痛惊醒，左腿抽筋了。他弯不下腰，腿部的负担重些，好不容易治好了浮肿，又开始抽筋。

他本想着忍过去，没想到只是挪了下身子，床尾的男人突然站了起来，梦游似的坐到床边，抓着他左腿揉了起来。

借着月光他看清男人的脸，似乎还没睡醒，双眼无神地半眯着，只靠着下意识的动作给他按摩。

苞苞突然想起，已经入秋了，天气渐渐转凉，再让他这样坐在地上是不是不好？也许是快卸下重担让他有了片刻轻松的心情，他第一次这样心平气和地打量起自己的丈夫。

二皇子瘦了，消瘦下去的脸颊让他整个人显得更英气，不再像个皇城里的富贵王爷，而是个经得起磨练的，付得起责任的男人。

他又回想起这几个月的相处，发现自己与二皇子的相处模式不再是之前王府中的相敬如宾，在照顾他的日子里两人之间产生出莫名的默契，似乎在不知不觉间找到了最契合的过日子的方式。

他顺着回忆起这段时间二皇子照顾他的细节，一个王爷不知道在哪学的伺候人的功夫，甚至愿意帮他洗脚。二皇子第一次端着洗脚盆蹲在他面前的时候，吓得他差点把水盆踢翻落荒而逃，现在竟然也平静接受了。

又想起二皇子伺候得周到，他肚子大了睡着翻不了身，一晚上平躺着又不舒服，自从二皇子来了后，半夜里动动手臂，男人都会爬起来给他翻身，半个时辰后再给他翻回去。有时他存心刁难，让二皇子抱着有孕肚的他满屋子跑，这人也没说过一句抱怨。

月色太美，苞苞放任自己盯着二皇子的脸思绪飘荡，因此没注意到腿上紧绷的肌肉早已被揉开，疼痛也消失许久，最终唤醒他的是小腿上温热的触感。

他回过神，二皇子正将他左腿放下，一双手从脚背开始，顺着他的腿往上摸，手法缠绵。

苞苞没想到这男人会突然发情，还没来得及反抗，就被铺天盖地的酒香淹没。

自从见面后，二皇子对他一直是百依百顺，甚至刻意讨好的态度，已经很久没有用这样强势的姿态让他臣服，导致苞苞在被干扰时没有反应过来，并且顺从着本能沉溺下去。

苞苞原以为躲开的时间够长就不会再被二皇子控制，却没想到已结合的夫妻影响力竟然这么强大，他毫无抵抗就被勾得红了脸，当二皇子把脸埋到他胯下的时候甚至能感觉到许久没有动静的穴口开始兴奋。

男人的脸从小腹来到锁骨，像大狗在闻垂涎已久的猎物。肩膀被咬了几口后又被吻住，这次的吻却不像男人手上动作那样粗鲁，反而十分温柔，有安抚的意思。

他们极少有这样浓情蜜意的吻，二皇子温柔又耐心地和他接吻，唇齿相依间苞苞能感受到这人的不同寻常，感受到一种亲昵的，被浓烈爱着的依赖。

他来不及细想，二皇子的吻已经让他昏沉沉。他不知不觉搂住对方脖子，开始回应，让气氛更加缠绵。

腹部的小崽子是个障碍，二皇子不敢动他，只是趴在床边与他接吻。一吻结束后他们靠着额头喘气，把对方的呼吸掺进自己气味里。

二皇子摸着他的肚子，不断亲他脸颊:“来一次……好吗？我问过表哥，八个月可以做这个。”

他哭笑不得，还没来得及骂二皇子竟然主动去问须须这种事，他就被抱了起来，双腿分开坐在二皇子怀里，两个人面对面，中间是皮球一样的肚子。

二皇子边吻他的身体边脱他的衣服，似乎要在他身上所有地方都留下痕迹，吻到胸膛时被鼓起的肚子挡住，苞苞忍不住笑出声。

二皇子有些挫败，他点了点圆滚滚的肚皮，半认真地威胁:“等你出来我再收拾你。”

然后他又俯下身去，认真又虔诚地亲了亲未出世的孩子。这是他第一次这么近距离接触他不知道是男是女的宝宝，他再一次清晰地意识到自己要成为父亲了。

苞苞看着他们父子俩互动，内心里也是高兴的。然而下一秒他被含住了胸膛——因为孕期的原因他那里不再平坦，最近微微隆起，那两粒小东西更是涨大了许多，似乎在为哺乳做准备。

二皇子就这样含住他敏感又脆弱的部位，用舌头和牙齿仔细品味。苞苞被他折腾得低喘连连，伸手推他脑袋都推不动，这臭不要脸的男人跟未来孩子抢地盘抢得正欢。

等他吃饱喝足就抬起头来跟苞苞接吻，还得意洋洋:“你现在身上都是奶香味，真好闻。”

苞苞被他弄得又羞又恼，咬着唇瞪他，又因为脸上红晕不那么有气势，二皇子看得入了迷，啄了他嘴角一口:“你真好看。”

苞苞听得出他话里的真心实意，又想起新婚之夜第一次见面时，这人也是这样，傻小子似的看他看呆了，愣了许久，说的也是这句话。

他心里感慨，当初他嫁进皇室的时候，是想得过且过的，这一年什么都经历过了，本以为能天高海阔就此解脱，没想到还是被拴在笼子里。

他不甘心，却使不出反抗的力气，被二皇子摆着趴跪在床上，身下垫了一层软垫，肚子用枕头抵着，从肩到臀都用被子盖住了。二皇子生怕他冷着，把他裹得严严实实后才分开他的腿，从被子里钻进去。

房里没点灯，刚才都是借着月色两个人才没亲歪，现在被子一蒙上，更是什么都看不清。黑夜中下身的感受就更明显，灵活的舌头扫过他软肉缝隙，试探性地刺了几下，见对方欢迎，就不客气地长驱直入了。

苞苞发出急促难耐的叹息，把脸埋在枕头里，抓紧了其中一角。他实在是太久没做过这事……久旱逢甘霖，身体的兴奋让他自己都觉得恐慌。

二皇子却高兴他这样，对他的馈赠来者不拒，埋在被子下的声音都能听见舔舐声。他爱得热切，前面的穴口照顾好，后面也要周到，惹得苞苞身子胡乱颤抖，一双臀肉被二皇子握在手里揉捏，肉浪翻涌。

等二皇子吃饱了舔够了，这才从被子中直起身，握住苞苞纤细腰肢，把自己的东西送进去。

前戏热烈，因此进入得十分顺畅。苞苞捂着脸，被顶出一声又一声的呻吟，埋在枕头里听不真切，却又令人兴奋。

二皇子也想他想得很，算算也一年没有房事，这几个月美人在眼前能看不能吃，憋得他眼都红了，这会好不容易得手，挺着腰疯狂干活。

他边干边俯下身去，苞苞全身都被被子遮着，只有后颈露出来一截，在月光下泛着玉的光泽。

他探头去嗅，鼻尖压在后颈突起那一块，冰泉水纯净冷冽，在他这里却是催情的妙药。他闻着这味道，只觉得一条冰冰凉的河从他四肢百骸流淌而过，冰到极致就是滚烫，他烧得不轻。

可惜苞苞怀着孕，体力不支，四肢撑在床上没一会就软了。他可不敢趴下去，肚子里的孩子还在呢，二皇子干脆拉了他坐在自己身上，背对着，头往后仰正好靠着肩，还是裹着被子的。

这个位置进入得深，苞苞没一会就被顶得乱了心神。凶器顶端来回蹭着洞口，跟他孩子就一层膜的距离，苞苞吓得要疯，扭着身子要逃出去，嘴里喊着“不要了”。

二皇子哪肯让他走，伸手一拦把人裹回怀里，保证了不会过界，被子里的大手一边揉着他新鼓起的地方，一手扶着他肚子，在肚皮上抚摸，恶劣地低声问他:“你说我们这样，闺女感不感受得到？”

苞苞有心要骂他，但他已经被顶得说不出话来，张着嘴“啊啊”地叫，眼角被顶出两行泪。

二皇子把他上面的泪舔了，下面的水也被他用手接着，抹到腿根和胸膛，坏心眼地用荤话逗他，让他叫“夫君”，把他激出一股又一股泪。

说到底二皇子还是心疼他，只做了一次就退了出去。他把苞苞身下垫着的棉布收了，准备明天再洗，仔仔细细地给妻子穿上衣服裹好被子，再连人带被子抱进怀里。

他舔着被自己咬破的后颈:“真好，美梦成真。”

苞苞闭着眼睛懒得理他，又听他在后面说:“我知道你不想困在宫闱里，能不能等我一等？再过些年我就能有封地了，我让父皇给我赐个山清水秀的地方，到时再让你好好玩。”

他这一代能继承皇位的只有他和大皇子，太子位置稳固，他也不想去争，按理说他封了王就该有封地，只是皇后娘娘舍不得小儿子，特意向皇帝讨了特权，要儿子二十之后才能离家。

他十七成婚，算算日子离二十也不远了。

苞苞睁开眼睛，二皇子在他后颈上又蹭了蹭，抱着他的手臂渐渐收紧:“你以为我对你好是冲着你肚子里的孩子，其实我在北边的时候就想跟你服软了，就是忙，而且拉不下脸……知道你没了的时候，我是真想随你去了的，但是又不信，觉得你不该就这么走。”

二皇子把脸埋在被子里，声音听起来很沉闷:“不管你信不信，这是我的真心话。我以前浑，我改，你监督我，做不好你打我骂我都可以，总之我不放你走，咱俩是名正言顺的夫妻，死了都要埋在一个坟里。”

后来二皇子又说了什么，苞苞记不清了，他只记得自己睁着眼看窗外月亮，看着看着就睡着了。

 

那夜之后，须须惊讶地发现自己弟弟两口子相处方式似乎不一样了。从前都是苞苞冷着脸，二皇子小心翼翼伺候，如今苞苞明目张胆的刁难，一会要南边海里的蟹一会要北边山上的果。二皇子对外摆足了皇子谱，回来就屁颠颠地双手奉上。

须须看得目瞪口呆:“这是什么情况？”

一目揪着他领子把他拖走:“小夫妻的情趣，你懂什么。”

听说太子妃怀孕时太子想办法让院子里开了一个月不重样的花，还是一天一个品种地开。这兄弟俩宠媳妇倒是一脉相承。

孕期到了九个月的时候，苞苞性格突然变得阴晴不定，刚才还和蔼可亲同孩子们说笑，转身就黑着脸把手炉摔到地上。

二皇子一天天被他折腾得快疯了，完全搞不定这位祖宗的喜好。他满心欢喜地捧了苞苞点的村头那家莲子羹回来，当头就被午睡刚醒的王妃掀了一身。出入都靠着二皇子抱或搀扶，就差自己变成腿替妻子走，却还是莫名其妙挨一顿骂。

苞苞自己也无奈，不明白怎么心情就差成这样。须须来来回回诊了好几遍，身体健康得很，胎儿也稳定，只说是产前症状，生了就好。

就是苦了二皇子，一天天附小做低，比他父皇贴身大太监伺候得还尽心，只能趁着苞苞睡着的时候趴在他肚皮上抹泪，求闺女赶紧出来。

真生的那天他又后悔，须须和皇宫里找来的产婆都在里面，他和一目两个乾元拦在屋外不给进，听着苞苞的惨叫心里揪着疼。

他急得来回走，握着苞苞的玉佩死死盯着门。一目在一边看得清楚，心想还好须须是个中庸，不用受这种苦。

不知过了多久，婴儿啼哭声终于让所有人都解放。二皇子听了声就要往里冲，正听见产婆给他报喜:“恭喜殿下！是个小皇子！”

他脚步一顿，头顶上仿佛有盆凉水把他浇透，掉下来的盆还砸得他眼冒金星。

期待了小半年的闺女竟然是个带把的，二皇子不肯接受，转头看见苞苞的模样又不愿意让他再生，只能从产婆手里接过孩子，定睛一看:“怎么这么丑？”

他把孩子抱到苞苞眼前，挣扎着要看的苞苞也愣了:“怎么皱巴巴的？”

看热闹的一目凑个脑袋过来:“像个小老头。”

须须受不了把他们一个个拍走，又把孩子从二皇子手里抢回来:“新出生的婴儿都是这样！你们别这么说他！”

他边说边瞪二皇子和苞苞，怎么亲生父母都这样说孩子。

好在这孩子一个月后就长开了，身上的皱纹舒展开来，变成一个皮肤光滑、圆滚滚的小婴儿。

苞苞喜欢儿子的虎头虎脑，时常抱在怀里不撒手，奶娘都不肯要，什么事都要自己亲力亲为。二皇子记恨儿子抢自己地盘，乳名都不肯取，只叫“儿子”。

坐完月子果然宫里派了太子妃亲自来接，排场不可谓不大，还随行带了许多赏赐和礼物，足足装了六车。

太子妃住了三天，看了小侄儿又看看弟弟弟媳，很欣慰他们和好如初。只是宫里催得紧，皇帝和皇后都想看看小孙儿，让他见了儿媳就赶紧把人带回来。

临行前一晚，须须到苞苞屋里坐了许久，见他东西都已经收拾妥当，忍不住问:“你真要跟他回去？”

“我舍不得他。”苞苞看着摇篮里的儿子，笑，“等二皇子赏了封地我再看，到时他要是没兑现承诺，谁也拦不住我。”

他最后还是抵不住举案齐眉的诱惑，想再信一次。二皇子要是真能带他余生游山玩水，他也乐意做个宸王妃。

-END-


End file.
